<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i killed someone for you by crying_at_ikea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620569">if i killed someone for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_at_ikea/pseuds/crying_at_ikea'>crying_at_ikea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drug and Alcohol Mentions, F/F, F/M, Hurt/comfort at some point, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Strangers to Friends to Idiots to Lovers, Texting, alice and claire smoke pot sometimes, keeping secrets, lots of texting, no beta we die like the winchesters, why do i hurt my characters like this, wrong numbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_at_ikea/pseuds/crying_at_ikea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lior texts spencer thinking he's dean. the first thing she does is threaten murder, so spencer is very sure that he's safe. completely sure. so sure, in fact, that he has garcia run a background check on the number. for fun. yes. everything escalates from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sorry, wrong number!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what it says on the can. work title from "if i killed someone for you" by alec benjamin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Unknown Number</b> <b></b></p><p>(Wed 29/1/20 14:37)</p><p>
  <em> dean if u don’t exit ur room right now istg i will smother u to death with the pillow cas bought u for ur birthday. old man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spencer Reid</b>
</p><p>(Wed 29/1/20 14:38)</p><p>Hello! Sorry, this isn’t Dean. You must have gotten the wrong number.</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:38)</p><p>
  <em> omg sorry!! i promise i wasn’t actually going to smother him to death but he and his husband are NOT allowed to sleep until 1:30 in the afternoon if i’m not </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:39)</p><p>You must be from the Midwest (or Texas, haha), you’re an hour behind me.</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:40)</p><p><em> ooh from the east coast? please tell me dunkin is still good there </em>  😫 <em> i might die if it isn’t. i grew up in boston, baby! i miss it :( </em></p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:40)</p><p>I can’t say I get Dunkin’ very often, I usually make coffee at home or at work. And it’s a little embarrassing to ask for as many sugar packets as I need in a coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:41)</p><p>
  <em> aight first: mood and second: u type like an old person please tell me ur not like. 60 years old </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:41)</p><p>I’m not a creepy 60-year-old, promise. I’m 23.</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:43)</p><p>
  <em> oh shit waddup me too! dean is 41. as i said, he is an old man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:44)</p><p>May I have a first name, just so that I don’t continue to call you “unknown number” in my head? My name is Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:44)</p><p>
  <em> yessir my name is Lior (it means light in hebrew my mom was jewish) and spencer is,,, idk very fitting for u </em>
</p><p>
  <em> if that makes sense????? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> help </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Wed 14:45)</p><p>It makes sense, don’t worry. Lior is a beautiful name, by the way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lior (texting buddy :))</b>
</p><p>(Thurs 30/1/20 06:23)</p><p>
  <em> spence?? u there? and thank u :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Thurs 30/1/20 06:49)</p><p>Sorry, Lior. I just had to go to a meeting. I have a case to work. I’ll text you when I can, okay?</p><p> </p><p>(Thurs 06:50)</p><p>
  <em> oh yeah of course! as u said “case” i’m assuming ur some type of cop or maybe fed so stay safe! and yes please text me when u can </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i don’t like worrying :( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> especially when i just met someone lol. be careful, agent phone buddy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Thurs 07:16)</p><p>Yes, ma’am.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lior (texting buddy :))</b>
</p><p>(Fri 31/1/20 06:19)</p><p>
  <em> hello spence i may be just a little bit high atm but how r u </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 31/1/20 06:24)</p><p>Why are you high so early in the morning?</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:25)</p><p>
  <em> lol even when ur probably half-asleep u text like an old person. anyway. i am smoking with my friend (niece?? sort of???? but she is the same age as me??? it’s weird) clairedbsfavhbbsavhf </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hello BITCH this is claire who r u </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:26)</p><p>Hello, Clair(e?). I’m Lior’s friend Spencer. She accidentally texted me while trying to text her older brother.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:27)</p><p>
  <em> hey spence it’s lior again claire is a lot higher than i am sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ANYWAY back to the friend-niece thing. dean is my half-brother (same dad (we’re 18 years apart)) and his husband is claire’s dad so technically she is my niece. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BUT i don’t like calling her that bc ppl don’t know my brother is white and just assume shit abt my family even tho claire is also white </em>
</p><p>
  <em> btw i am biracial but my mother had very dark skin so i definitely could not pass as white (and the hair doesn’t help lmaoooo) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:30)</p><p>That’s actually very interesting, Lior. And yes, I think people definitely make unfair assumptions based on skin color alone, which is humiliating for the person of color in question and embarrassing for the white person who is so clearly showing off their biases.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:32)</p><p><em> spencer u are great but if u make me read that many words again so early AND while i am high i am going to track u down and stab u in the throat k? k. </em>❤️</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:32)</p><p>You typed just as many words earlier, but alright. If only because I rather enjoy not being stabbed in the throat. Sleep, please, Lior.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 06:33)</p><p>
  <em> who r u my mother? but also i am going to pass out probably so goodbye! promise i’ll be sober when i text u again. good luck with the case btw :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 08:57)</p><p>
  <em> I AM SO SORRY SPENCER I WAS VERY HIGH </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:43)</p><p>It’s okay! You were kind of a welcome distraction.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:45)</p><p>
  <em> case that bad? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:45)</p><p>If you check the news, I’m sure you can find something about the string of murder-suicides in California.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:46)</p><p>
  <em> aw, that sucks. they weren't actually murder-suicides? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:46)</p><p>No, they were not. They were being staged to look like it. It was very difficult, but I can’t share anything else with you…</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 10:47)</p><p>
  <em> spence apparently u work in the fbi i’m not gonna hold it against u if u can’t tell me about ur job. k? k. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 11:03)</p><p>Thanks, Lior.</p><p> </p><p>(Fri 11:17)</p><p>
  <em> anytime, spence :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 1/2/20 09:42)</p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: Unnamed Chat</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Penelope Garcia</b> added <b>five people</b> to <b>Unnamed Chat</b>!</p><p><b>Penelope Garcia</b> changed the name from <b>Unnamed Chat</b> to <b>bau baddies :)</b>!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Penelope Garcia</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:43)</p><p>
  <b>has anyone else noticed that our resident baby genius has been smiling a lot? and mostly at his phone?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Derek Morgan</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:43)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> I have, actually. Why, do you think Pretty Boy has a partner he’s been hiding from us? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emily Prentiss</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:44)</p><p>
  <em> derek have you met us? i’d hide my partner from us too. but i can’t, so </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jennifer Jareau</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:45)</p><p>
  <b> <em>wow, em, so romantic</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David Rossi</b>
</p><p>(09:45)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Is there a reason for this chat? I was sleeping.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 09:47)</p><p>
  <b>pfft okay old man. and YES. i need to find out who it is if i have to drag from our baby genius like pulling teeth!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aaron Hotchner</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:48)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Please keep the tooth-pulling to a minimum, Garcia. But yes, I have also noticed. Please run a background check when you get the number from him. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 09:49)</p><p>
  <b>yes i have the bossman’s approval! on it, sir.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Penelope Garcia</b>
</p><p>(Sat 1/2/20 09:56)</p><p>
  <b>heyyyyy spencer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spencer Reid</b>
</p><p>(Sat 09:57)</p><p>Hello Penelope! What’s got you up so early on a Saturday?</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 09:57)</p><p>
  <b>you, actually. who’s the pretty lady (or man. or anywhere in between. or not at all, in fact)?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 09:59)</p><p>I have been sitting here for a minute and a half trying to figure out what you mean.</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:00)</p><p>
  <b>baby genius, i’m offended! do you think i’m stupid :(</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:01)</p><p>What?! Penelope, of course not. There is no “pretty lady (or anyone else).”</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:01)</p><p>
  <b>then who are you texting!!! and why are you smiling like that!! u look so sappy it’s kinda cute but STILL i don’t like not knowing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and i can (and will) hack into your phone to get the number.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:02)</p><p>Sigh. Okay, the number is <span class="u">(xxx)-xxx-xxxx</span>. You can run a background check. I know you want to (I kind of want you to as well.)</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:05)</p><p>
  <b>okay her name is lior (do you want her last name?) she graduated high school and college, two older half-siblings…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>her mother was named rifka (last name), she died back in 2009 when lior was 11. for some reason the files on her father and siblings are sealed, want me to dig deeper?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:07)</p><p>No thanks, Garcia. No last name is fine, haha. Thanks for doing that for me.</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:08)</p><p>
  <b>you got it, baby genius</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 1/2/20 10:11)</p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: bau baddies :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Penelope Garcia</b>
</p><p>(Sat 10:12)</p><p>
  <b>omgggg guys i got it!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:12)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Well, who is it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sat 10:13)</p><p>
  <b>her name is lior silverman, and i’m unsealing the files on her older siblings and father now.</b>
</p><p>(Sat 10:17)</p><p>
  <b>oh, my god.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>guys, this is bad.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. please, say something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the bau talks. lior comes clean. spencer shuts down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this hurts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Claire Bear :D</b>
</p><p>(Sun 3/2/20 09:32)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>liorrrrrr i’m bored wanna get high</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(C)li(t)or(is)</b>
</p><p>(Sun 09:34)</p><p>
  <em> i’m not even awake yet u WHORE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> also do you remember what happened last time we got high???? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:34)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>so i texted your boytoy a little bit die mad about it</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Old Man (Dean)</b>
</p><p>(Sun 3/2/20 09:35)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> why did lior just scream, claire </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lior (texting buddy :))</b>
</p><p>(Sun 09:36)</p><p>
  <em> i HATE my family &gt;:( </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spencer</b>
</p><p>(Sun 09:36)</p><p>what happened?</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:37)</p><p>
  <em> haha yes i’ve gotten u on the no caps team </em>
</p><p>
  <em> we’ll work on punctuation later </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ANYWAY </em>
</p><p>
  <em> claire called you my boytoy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and then dean laughed at me for it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i did throw multiple shoes at him tho so i got back at him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:40)</p><p>what does boytoy even mean?</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:42)</p><p>
  <em> uuuuuhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH dont look it up maybe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:43)</p><p>too late :)</p><p>OH MY GOD???</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:44)</p><p>
  <em> i told you not to!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:44)</p><p>I HAVE AN EIDETIC MEMORY I CAN’T FORGET THAT</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 09:45)</p><p>
  <em> I’M SORRY???? I TOLD U NOT TO SPENCER </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 3/2/20 11:29)</p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: bau baddies :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Penelope Garcia</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:29)</p><p>
  <b>guys u still there? sorry my phone died. and then derek distracted me :( (&gt;:D)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emily Prentiss</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:31)</p><p>
  <em> ew </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Derek Morgan</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:31)</p><p>
  <span class="u">Oh, fuck off, Prentiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jennifer Jareau</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:32)</p><p>
  <b> <em>lmao nerd</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>using capitals and punctuation like a little bitch</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:33)</p><p>
  <b>yeah but he’s my little bitch</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:33)</p><p>
  <em> penelope are you peggijbdfblahfsabhavsik </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:34)</p><p>
  <b> <em>don’t worry i killed her :)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>David Rossi</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:35)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>This is entertaining and all, but what is so bad, Garcia?</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:37)</p><p>
  <b>right.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>it turns out that lior silverman is actually lior silverman WINCHESTER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and she died. in like. 2013 or something but there have been sightings all over the country</b>
</p><p>
  <b>the last time someone saw her (or at least reported it) she was with adam milligan, another younger half-sibling to the winchester brothers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aaron Hotchner</b>
</p><p>(Sun 11:40)</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Should we tell him?</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:41)</p><p>
  <em> why wouldn’t we? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:41)</p><p>
  <b> <em>he’ll be devastated… poor spence</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:42)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>What if we wait to see if she tells him herself? Give her two more days, to finish up the week.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:43)</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Dave, I love you, but you are such an idiot. She’s wanted for murder in several states, and her older brothers were at the top of the FBI most wanted for years.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:44)</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOU LOVE HIM????</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>we’ll come back to that later, boys</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>also yeah rossi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>that is a stupid fucking idea</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>she’s a serial killer?????</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:44)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Look, I get it.</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>We love Spencer, we want to protect him. But if she tells him, he will make his own decisions. And besides,  Garcia can supervise his texts (subtly, please).</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:45)</p><p>
  <em> …fine. i guess </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:45)</p><p>
  <b> <em>fine.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:45)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Very well. </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:46)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sounds risky, but sure. Mama, you in? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>(Sun 11:47)</p><p>
  <b>yeah, i guess so</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lior (texting buddy :))</b>
</p><p>(Mon 12:17)</p><p>
  <em> spencer r u there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spencer</b>
</p><p>(Mon 12:18)</p><p>yeah. hi :)</p><p> </p><p>(Mon 11:48)</p><p>
  <em> i have to tell you something. it’s serious </em>
</p><p>
  <em> n i would understand if you won’t talk to me after but say something at least</em>
</p><p>
  <em> but you have to promise not to try to find me, k? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Mon 11:49)</p><p>Lior, you’re scaring me a little. What’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>(Mon 11:49)</p><p>
  <em> i am </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sort of </em>
</p><p>
  <em> just… listen, please? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my name is lior silverman. my father’s name is john winchester, so i’m sure you can infer who my brothers are. i’m sorry for not telling you but you know. wanted for murder. in multiple states, so. </em>
</p><p><em> and you’re fbi but i really love </em> <strike><em> you</em></strike> <em> talking to you </em></p><p>
  <em> i just. i’m sorry, spencer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lior (texting buddy :))</b>
</p><p>(Tues 4/2/20 10:22)</p><p>
  <em> please, say something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yell at me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> get mad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> please spencer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> spencer? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u couldn't tell idk what a tech analyst does!! or what files being sealed means or how that works!! see u soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>